A Portly Man, A Penguin, and Pranks
by WingedFish
Summary: A certain duo of Smashers find themselves with nothing to do... It can only mean one thing, chaos for everyone else! Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a purely humorous little oneshot starring the lovable fat man and penguin king themselves. Note: I tried to make Dedede sound like he does in the Kirby anime, thus why some of his words aren't spelled correctly. **

"Ugh, there ain't anything ta do around hear!" King Dedede grumbled. The portly penguin was slumped on the couch in the Smash Mansion's lounge. He'd been sitting there for the past hour trying to figure out something fun to do since the tournament had been temporarily cancelled due to the stage simulator malfunctioning.

"Hey Dedede! What's up?" the Dream Land ruler looked at the doorway and saw Wario twisting his zig-zag mustache.

"Aw nothin Wario, I'm just sitten hear being bored outa my kingly mind!" he answered the biker with a huff.

The Mario doppelganger rubbed his chin while thinking for a minute, then got a ridiculous idea. "I know! We can pull pranks on everybody! How awesome does that sound?"

"Sounds great! Let's get to work!" replied the penguin with an evil smile.

And at that they sprung into action. First they raided the recreation room, grabbing various items to use for their devious tricks. As soon as they left the room, the mischievous duo spotted their first victim.

Link was walking down the hall, minding his own business, when a certain king and fat man came up to meet him. "_Oh no, what do these two trouble makers want?" _he thought to himself.

"Hey Link, congratulations on winning that last match!" Wario said as he put out his hand. The Hylian hesitated for moment before reaching out with his own to shake. He was immediately met with a nasty shock.

"AHHH! What in the name of Navi was that?" Link cried in pain.

Wario opened his palm to reveal a little device with a button on it. "It's called a join buzzer. Older trick in the book!" he laughed as he and his penguin comrade ran off to create more disasters for their fellow Smashers.

Peeking into the kitchen, the two saw Pit and Ike eating bowls of noodle soup on the dining table, not realizing they were in the trouble maker's crosshairs.

Standing back, Dedede explained the plan. "Alright, while I distract them idiots, you put the "extra ingredient" in them there bowls. Ya got it?"

"Rodger." Wario replied while holding up a can of earthworms.

The king then suddenly jumped out and shouted, "Hey you two! Bowser and Pikachu are juggling Bob-oms in the living room!"

"Really? That sound hilarious! Come on Ike let's go see!" Pit said. The angel and swordsman went to the living room, but found no one there. "Hmm. That's odd." Ike commented in confusion.

Returning back to finish their soup, they started slurping out the noodles once more. Only, the noodles tasted kinda weird, and…dirty… "Worms! Yuck!" Pit cried as he spit the slimy creatures out of his mouth. "Darn that Dedede! He tricked us! I'm never trusting that oversized bird again!" Ike shouted in anger while rinsing his mouth with water.

Meanwhile, just out of earshot, Dedede and Wario were trying not to laugh to loud. "Oh that was priceless!" Wario blurted with glee. "Yea! I say I can't believe they actually fell for it!" Agreed Dedede as he held his belly in fits of laughter. "Who should we prank next?"

The duo arrived at Marth's bedroom. Knowing the prince was fast asleep, they quietly opened the door and crept in. "You got the lipstick and powdahs?" The king asked in a whisper. "Yep, right here." The bike rider answered quietly as he pulled out the objects in question from his pockets. "I swiped them from Peach's room when she wasn't looking!" he chuckled.

Marth awoke about five minutes later, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. Coming out of his room, he couldn't help but feel that everyone (Wario and Dedede included) was trying not to laugh at him as he walked down the hallway. "Why is everybody looking at me weird?" he asked Red as he came up to him. The Pokemon Trainer stifled a giggle before replying, "Um, I think you need to look in a mirror!" "Huh?" Marth questioned as he headed back to his bathroom.

Upon reaching the mirror, he screamed like a teenager girl. "What happened to me!" he shrieked in terror. His face was completely covered in white powder, with red paste blush spots on his cheeks. His lips were smothered in a bright red lipstick. He quickly washed the makeup off, but the damage was done.

"I knew Marth was a little feminine, but I never expected that!" Ike said as he continued to bust out laughing. "Yeah, I guess they don't call him the pretty boy of Brawl for nothing!" added Toon Link, rolling on the floor.

The mischievous duo, meanwhile were congratulating themselves over their newest prank in the living room. "Aw man! Did you hear him scream like a girl? That was hilarious!" Wario shouted. "I tell ya, this hear is the best idea we evea had!" Dedede agreed with a slap on his partner in crime's back. "Guess what? I ani't bored no moar!"

**Sorry if it's a little dry and not that funny. But I don't write profanity or otherwise rated M material. I'm trying to get used to writing humor themed stuff, so don't be too hard on the reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dasterdly Plans

Part 2

**This was originally a oneshot, but I thought I'd add onto it for two reasons. One, for my friend .Vroom, who wanted this story to be continued, and since I rather liked this particular oneshot myself, I figured I'd continue it, and two, because it involves two rather unpopular characters on the Smash Bros archive.**

**Plus, since his main story has been canceled, I have Jay making a cameo here, just because I can. **

It's next day morning, and the simulator is still down. Which is unfortunate, because Wario and King Dedede had tasted the sweet flavor of comedic trickery, and had more mischievous ideas for their fellow Smashers.

"So Dedede, who should we prank today?' Wario asked of his penguin friend in the empty library.

The self-proclaimed Dream Land ruler rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Snapping his hand, er, uh, flipper, he proclaimed, "Ah! I done got it!" Whispering into his cohort's ear, Dedede revealed his dastardly plan.

10 Minutes Later

Kirby was walking down the hallway, heading for the kitchen/dining room, when he was stopped half way by a certain mini game company owner and hammer wielding penguin king.

"Hey there Kirby! Going to the cafeteria for some delicious morning fixins?" Dedede asked of the puffball, who nodded in response.

Wario then pulled out a small cake he was holding behind his back. "Here Kirby, have this cake as a token of our friendship."

The Pop Star dweller gave them a grateful smile and inhaled the whole cake in one gulp, not noticing the stifled smirks of the two others before him. Continuing on his way, he was none the wiser.

Looking on, Dedede leaned over and quietly asked Wario, "Did ya put that Walky I gave ya into the cake?"

Giving his partner in crime an evil grin, the biker replied, "You know it."

Returning the expression, Dedede and Wario walked away from the direction Kirby was heading, awaiting the results of their devious plan.

Meanwhile, Kirby had entered the mansion's cafeteria, and started heaping his plate with mounds of bacon, syrup covered pancakes, and scrambled eggs. Grabbing a gallon of orange juice, he proceeded to sit down on one of the numerous tables. Licking his chops, Kirby prepared to dig in, but before he could, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. Opening his mouth wide, the Star Warrior prepared to burp, but instead he made a piercing, high-pitched scream, loud enough to make everyone within a 100 foot radius to cover their ears in pain.

The sound waves were so strong, that Kirby's giant plate of food went flying, landing right on top of Marth's head, who yelled in distress. "Gah! First the make-up fiasco

yesterday, and now this!" He cried as Kirby's greasy breakfast started to fall from his once perfectly combed sapphire hair, down his blue tunic, soiling it.

"This is worse then the Reapers!" Pit hollered, folding his wings against his body so the feathers on them didn't get stripped straight off.

Just when it seemed everyone's ear drums would burst, a green feathered bird suddenly flew in from elsewhere in the cafeteria and bit Kirby's arm hard, forcing him to stop.

"Good job Brazil." Jay congratulated his avian companion as he flew back to his master.

"Ah, for a second there I thought I'd never be able to hear again!" Ike said exasperatedly.

Looked to his side, he noticed his friend Marth next to him, frozen in place. "Hey Marth, you okay?"

The food covered Altean blinked, then answered the mercenary slowly, "I'm…going to take a shower…" Shaking some of the sticky pancake syrup from his hair, he left the cafeteria.

At the same time, at the other end of the mansion, the trickster duo were high-fiving each other over there latest successful prank.

"That was GENIUS!" Wario shouted.

"I say it was my best idea yet!" King Dedede agreed full heartedly, wiping a joyful tear from his eye.

"I know!" Wario announced.

20 Minutes Later

Bowser and Ganondorf tip-toed into the living room, looking both ways, assured no one was around they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The program that formed on the screen was none other then My Little Pony: Magic in Friends. Oddly, not even the likes of Peach and Zelda watched the show, and yet, the two most evil and hardened villains of the mansion were doing so, sitting together, squealing like little girls while singing along to the theme song. But unfortunately for them, a certain pair of trouble makers were in their midst, and they had a camera on hand.

"This just in! The two biggest bad guys of Brawl are actually giant softies!" boomed the mansion's TV system, which had screens situated throughout the massive building. On screen was footage of Bowser and Ganondorf watching MLP, which caused everyone else to bust out in fits of laughter.

"I never would have thought that those two would be bronies!" Jay hollered at the back courtyard, the vegetation around him seeming to shake with him in amusement.

His best friend Pit slapped him on the back in merriment. "I always thought something was a little off them, but this is over the top!" he added between bursts of laughter.

As for Dedede and Wario, they "comforted" Bowser and Ganondorf so as to get themselves off the suspect list, and it worked, they didn't suspect a thing. Afterwards, they rewarded themselves with a heaping helping of ice cream they raided from the cafeteria's giant fridge.

"Man, the simulator should blackout more often!" Wario said before shoving another spoonful of garlic ice cream into his greedy maw.

"I hear ya Wario! I say this has been the most fun in my entire life!" Dedede agreed.

"What should we do next?"

With a mischievous grin, Dedede replied, "Oh, I've got some ideas..."

**Hope you liked this! Certainly some of the funniest stuff I've written for a while (of course it's been a while since I've written a oneshot anyway…). Anyway, let me know what you liked/disliked (I'll even take flames) from your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rigging the System

Part 3

**Oh boy. This fic again. But apparently you guys seem to like it a lot, so here is the next part of the devious duo's mischievous misadventures! **

"Okay Wario, what have we done so far for the past two days?" it was early morning, and King Dedede was with Wario in the empty cafeteria enjoying a quick breakfast.

Looking at a piece of paper, Wario read off the mischievous deeds the duo had committed ever since the Smash simulator went out of commission a few days ago. "Let's see: Got Link with the Join Buzzer.

"That was okay." Dedede commented. "Next?"

"Switched Pit and Ike's noodles for earthworms. Gave Marth a "make-over". Made Kirby eat a cake with a Walky in it. And caught Bowser and Ganondorf watching My Little Pony on tape."

"That Walky in the cake idea was the best one I tell ya!" the penguin cut in while slamming his flipper on the table. "I remember Marth running down the hall covered in syrup; that was hilarious!"

The two then had a good laughing bout. After it died down, the Dream Land ruler then remember something. "All these pranks have been good and all, but we need to take it to the next level!"

"And how are we going to do that Dedede?" the biker questioned. "The simulator got fixed last night, so everyone is going to be busy fighting!"

"Ah!" the penguin exclaimed. "That is where my plan falls into place my friend! What we are going to do is…"

15 Minutes Later

R.O.B. was patrolling the Smash simulator's entrance at the end of the downstairs hallway, making sure nobody unauthorized gained access to the control room's various switches and gizmos in order to change the rules to their own favor.

"Must. Protect. Simulator. None. May. Pass." The robot said as he paced back and forth in front of the large metal door. But the next thing he knew, a big, wooden hammer slammed down onto his metallic head.

"Must. Hit. Self. With. Baseball. Bat." Apparently the blow messed something up in R.O.B.'s brain circuits, and started to make him whack himself in the head with a baseball bat that came from seemingly nowhere.

While the robot guard was preoccupied, a certain biker and penguin sneaked into the Smash simulator's control room, unseen.

"Okay Wario, we're in!" Dedede shouted quietly with glee.

"Now comes the fun part!" Wario said with a big grin. And with that, they both started pushing random buttons willy-nilly.

Later That Same Day

"OKAY SMASHERS, NOW THAT THE SIMULATOR HAS BEEN FIXED, THE TOURNAMENT HAS NOW RESUMED!" Master Hand boomed into the mansion's TV system. "ZELDA, AND IKE, YOUR MATCH STARTS IN TWO MINUTES, REPORT TO THE SIMULATOR IMMIDIATLY!"

"Alright! I've been itching for a fight!" Ike exclaimed at the news.

"I think you better prepare YOURSLEF Ike." Zelda said as she formed magic sparkles in her hands.

As the pair left to begin their battle, neither noticed Wario and King Dedede snickering in the background. "I don't think either of them is prepared for what's coming!" Wario said with an evil chuckle.

Ike and Zelda reached the simulator portal, which was right next to the control room. They couldn't help but notice that R.O.B. was hitting himself with a bat for no apparent reason. The princess gave her blue-haired opponent a confused look, who just shrugged in reply. Not giving the matter another thought, the Smashers entered the portal chamber, and disappeared into the virtual space.

"Aw, not this place." Ike grumbled. The area he saw was full of flowers, grasslands, and a bright sun. While it didn't seem that bad in itself, the entire world looked like it was drawn with crayons, and seemed entirely too happy. Some of the flowers, and the sun itself even had happy faces on them! It could only be one place, Yoshi's Island. "This stage just annoys me to no end…" the mercenary added under his breath.

"What's the matter Ike, too pretty for you?" Zelda taunted.

And with that, they charged at each other. The battle so far was evenly matched, but of course, that was before the items started showing up…

"Aha!" Ike shouted. "A Sticky Bomb!" stopping down to grab the weapon, he then threw it at the princess. Or, at least that is what SHOULD have happened. "Hey! I can't get this thing off me!" try as the mercenary might, he couldn't get the bomb unstuck from his hand. He tried shaking his hand, scrapping it off with his metal-edged boot, only for it to stretch and entangle with his foot, making him even more trapped. Ike was so desperate; he even started jumping up and down like a little kid.

Zelda decided to use this blunder to her advantage. Noticing a Pokeball within arm's reach, she got a hold of it and unleashed its inhabitant. "Yes! It's Piplup!"

"Piplup!" the Penguin Pokemon said cheerfully.

"Okay little guy, attack Ike!" the princess commanded.

The Pokemon attacked alright, but not the mercenary. "Hey! What are you doing!" Zelda cried. The penguin was washing HER right off the stage! The next the Hylian knew, she was an inch away from the lower blast line.

"Oh no!" at this exact same moment, poor Ike still had the Sticky Bomb stuck to him. In fact, he was so stuck he couldn't even get up off the ground due to the goo completely smothering him.

BOOM

And just like that, both contenders were thrown outside the blast line at the same moment, calling for a tie-breaker.

"SUDDEN DEATH!" Master Hand announced.

Ike and Zelda reappeared on opposite sides of the stage, ready to go again. But just when the timer ended, two Bob-oms suddenly fell from the sky, immediately blasting them both off the stage once more.

"TIE!"

"Since when was there ever a tie in Brawl?" Ike questioned as he and Zelda exited the portal.

"There isn't. Something is definitely wrong here. I mean, the Pokemon that I let out attacked ME!"

"Yeah, and the Sticky Bomb I had stuck to me before I even had a chance to throw it!"

As the two walked down the hallway, contemplating what just occurred, R.O.B. was still hitting himself in the head with the baseball bat. "Head. Hurts. Can't. Stop."

Meanwhile, in their secluded hideout (i.e the library which was empty most of the day), Wario and King Dedede were laughing non-stop. They had watched the bumbling event on one of the mansion's various overhead TVs, and could barely contain themselves.

"That there was the funniest thing I ever saw!" the penguin exclaimed as he rolled on the floor.

"Ho man, did you see the look on Zelda's face? That was priceless!" Wario said as he slammed his fist onto the library's coffee table in pure merriment.

"Infiltrating the control room and rigging the system; that has got to be the best idea we've had yet!" Dedede cried with a howl of joyous laughter.

But while the devious duo was congratulating themselves, someone secretly spied on them from the room's doorway. "_So they were the ones who caused this! Should have known. I think it's time those two got a taste of their own medicine."_

With a flap of his white wings, the eavesdropper left the scene, plotting his vengeance.

**It looks like Wario and Dedede have gone too far this time, for someone finally wants revenge! Will they indeed get a taste of their own medicine? Or will they find out in time to twist fate to their advantage? Find out next time! **


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge!

Part 3

**Muhaha! The story of hilarity continues! But this time, our beloved duo of trickery have found themselves in the crosshairs of revenge. Will they find out before it's too late? Let's find out! **

All was silent at the mansion tonight. Then two tall blue-haired figures walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria, their metal tipped boots clanking on the cold tile floor.

Coming through the door, they found several others sitting around one of the numerous tables, conversing quietly. Pit, who was one of them, looked up at the mercenary and the prince, giving them a grin. "Ah good, Ike, Marth, you are finally here."

Ike gave the angel a puzzled look. "So what did you call me, Marth, Zelda, and Link here at midnight for?"

"And why at midnight?" Marth added. "Isn't that rather cliché?"

"He has a point there Pit. I mean, how many movies have a meeting at midnight? Quite a lot!" Link said.

"Wait, since when have you seen a lot of movies?" Zelda asked.

"_Anyway." _Pit interrupted. "I have called all of you here because of two certain Smashers who have been pulling pranks for the past few days."

"You mean King Dedede and Wario?" Marth guessed.

"Exactly." Pit replied with a nod. "They have tricked each of us one way or another, and I think it's time to give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Ah, revenge." Ike said with a creepy smile.

Zelda was confused. "But how are we to do so?"

"By beating them at their own game. We are going to be the pranksters this time!" Pit exclaimed while slamming his fist on the table for emphasis.

Everyone thought it was a brilliant idea, and started scheming on the best plan of action for revenge of the mischievous duo known as Dedede and Wario.

The Next Morning

"Ah, another glorious day. For _us!_" King Dedede announced. He and Wario were on their way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Already ideas were forming in their scheming heads about who to trick next. But little did they know that they were the next victims.

"Hurry up man, I'm starving!" Wario shouted as he burst into the giant room.

After the two each got a generous helping of some sausages and scrambled eggs, they sat down on a table by themselves.

For a minute, they ate in peace. Then a certain Hylian elf came up and asked, "Hey guys, you want some Lon Lon milk?"

Looking up from their plates, Dedede and Wario saw Link holding a jug of the delicious white liquid.

"Why sure! That mighty nice of ya!" the penguin king said while holding out his cup, his portly friend following suit.

After pouring each a glassful, Link turned around and walked back to his own table where the group that met last night were, a smirk spreading on his face. "Package has been delivered." He whispered to his friends when sitting down.

"Good work Link." Pit congratulated. "Now it's just a matter of time."

"Mmm. Good stuff here I say!" Dedede said while slurping down the milk.

"You said it. This stuff is almost better then garlic!" Wario agreed while slamming his glass down.

The Dream Land ruler gave one look at his portly friend and laughed. "Haha, hey there buddy, you've got a milk moustache along with your real one!"

Indeed, there was a white line on the biker's top lip, slightly coating some of his zig-zag facial hair.

"Oh yeah? Well your lips are starting to turn pink!"

"What? What do you mean my lips are turning pink?"

A puzzled look came over Wario's face. "Dude, your entire face is as pink as Peach's dress!"

"Wait a minute Wario, your face is turnin' pink too!" The penguin king started to panic. Thinking quickly, he whipped out a hand mirror from who-knows-where, and looking at his own reflection, screamed in horror. "Ahhh!"

"See, I told you!" Wario shouted. "Gimme that mirror!" Grabbing it from the penguin's grasp, he saw himself, and about jumped out of his skin.

In perfect unison, the duo shouted at the top of their lungs, so everyone could hear, "OUR SKIN TURNED HOT PINK!"

Immediately shutting their mouths, the two realized it was too late. Everybody in the entire cafeteria looked in their direction, and busted out laughing. Several took out cameras and camcorders and started filming.

"Ah! Let's get out of here!" Wario shouted. And with that, he and his avian cohort rushed out of the room, leaving their fellow Smashers laughing non-stop.

In the midst of the merriment the vengeance group was high-fiving each other.

"Phase one, complete!" Pit yelled in celebration.

"That was priceless!" Ike shouted while slapping his hand on the table multiple times.

"How did you even pull that off?" Marth asked between fits of laughter.

"I put a drop of colorless potion in the Lon Lon milk that turns the skin pink." Link explained.

Zelda then added, "The effect is harmless, but lasts for two hours!" at this everyone burst back into another round of hilarity.

After everything calmed down, Pit suddenly said, "And the best part is, they have no idea what is coming next!"

**Yeah, kinda short. But you still like it yes? Bet you didn't expect Pit to be like this did you? I thought it would be nice to have Pit not be angelic and yet not be a Yaoi sex whore or a cold-blooded murderer (to put it bluntly). Hope you enjoyed this chapter; until next time, WingedFish is out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Conclusion

Part 5, the conclusion.

**Alright everybody, here is the next and final chapter! (Activates bells and whistles button). Anyway, after this and one more chapter for "Cut Down to Size" I can at last being working on my new fiction, hurray! And as a side note, a good friend of mine (Pokirby) wanted to have his character make a cameo in this, and since he did the same thing for mine with his YouTube series, I owe it to him to have the cameo. **

"That was the most embarrassing thing ever." King Dedede said. He and Wario have been hiding out in his dorm for the past two hours, trying in vain to remove the hot pink coloring on their skin, but to no avail.

"I know man; I think Link put something in that Lon-Lon milk he gave us." Wario concluded while wiping furiously on his arm with a wet cloth.

"We need an awesome plan to get back at those idiots!" The penguin king shouted while pounding his hand on the bathroom sink.

Suddenly, a swirling purple portal popped up in the duo's dorm. A boy with a bright golden shirt with the words "I am a gaming god!" printed on it, black shorts, short brown hair, and a set of glasses on his face jumped out of the random dimension hole and landed gracefully onto the wooden room floor.

Wario approached the mysterious boy while picking his bulbous nose. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am William, the gaming god!" the boy answered. "And it seems you could use some hel- um, why are you both pink?"

King Dedede stepped out from the bathroom. "I say, we don't need no help from you!" the penguin exclaimed with an outstretched hand.

The strange boy started to turn back towards the portal. "Well okay, if you don't want any help regarding revenge against those who dyed your skin to a hilarious pink…"

This made the other two narrow their eyes and stare at the so called gaming god intensely.

"How did you know about that incident?" Wario said threateningly.

William simply shrugged his shoulders. "I read the last chapter."

Dedede loosened up slightly and scratched his head in confusion. "The last chapter of what?"

"Of this stor- never mind. Anyway, do you want some help or not?"

The duo looked at each other. Both thinking the same thing, they nodded and replied in unison, "Yes."

William smiled and toke out a Pokeball from his pocket. "Well then, take this Pokeball, I think you'll find it will come in handy." With that he tossed it to the penguin king, who thankfully caught it before it could fall on the floor.

Staring at the Pokeball, the mischievous pair looked back up to thank the bizarre boy, but he and the portal were already gone.

Wario huffed and walked back to the bathroom mirror. "Hey triple D, the pink is gone! Yours is gone too!"

Glancing at his own skin, the Dream Land ruler saw that what the biker had said was in fact true. "Well Wario it seems things have been tipped to our favor. Let's get back at those sorry suckers!"

With evil grins on their faces, the two prepared for revenge.

Meanwhile…

Three swordsmen, an angel, and a princess were all gathered in the mansion's library. The room seemed to be the best place for Smashers to be alone and/or secretive in.

"Alright, we have successfully succeeded in successfully getting back at those two overly successful pranksters with our own successfully successful prank." Ike said.

Marth gave his fellow blue-haired friend a strange look. "Um Ike, don't you think you used the word success, and the variations of it, one too many times?"

"Nope," Ike replied nonchalantly, "because I succeed at saying success successfully."

Marth gave the mercenary another look and facepalmed. _"How on earth is it possible that we are from the same world?"_

Pit cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, so like Ike, uh, interestingly said, we have succeeded-"

"Oh please don't say that word again! We've heard it enough!" Marth shouted while glaring at an oblivious Ike.

"Um, okay. Anyway, we've _managed _to get some revenge on those two obnoxious Smashers!" Pit said triumphantly.

Link raised his hand as if he were in a classroom. "But didn't you say that was phase one? What about the second phase?"

The angel gave Link an annoyed half-lidded stare. "I was literally about to get to that before you interrupted."

"But you weren't even talking at the time." Zelda pointed out.

"Irrelevant. Now as I was saying, it's time to put phase two into action!" Pit said with an enthusiastic clap.

"Yes!" Ike shouted. "But uh, what is phase two?"

This question put a blank expression on Pit's face. "Well, we will…um…actually I don't know…" he said while slumping in the loveseat he was sitting on.

Marth was rather surprised at this, and slightly irritated. "How the heck can we put a plan to action if there is no plan!?"

There was an awkward silence for a minute, when suddenly a bizarre purple portal appeared right above the coffee table everyone was sitting around. Jumping out was the same boy that Wario and Dedede had seen.

"Who are you?" Zelda asked curiously.

"I am William, the gaming god! The boy exclaimed.

"Gaming god huh? What a strange title." Ike said to himself.

"So I hear you can't come up with a plan to get back at Wario and Dedede hm?" William questioned.

"How do you know about that?" Pit said with suspicion.

"FanFiction." The boy answered simply.

"What?"

"Never mind. But here, take this Pokeball, you'll find good use from it." After throwing the item to Pit, William walked back into the portal, both he and the phenomenon disappearing immediately after.

Another awkward silence passed.

"Well, that was weird." Ike said, breaking the ice.

"Whoever that guy was, he was nice enough to give us this Pokeball." Pit concluded. "And I think I know what we'll do now!"

1 Hour Later.

The mischievous duo was walking down the main hallway, not doing anything unusual. The angel and his cohorts were also walking down the hallway from the opposite end as well, being completely unsuspecting. With less then a minute, the two groups ran into each other at the middle of the hall, and quickly became antagonistic.

"Excuse me, but you are in our way." Pit said calmly but firmly.

"Haha, I do believe it is you freaks that are in _our _way!" King Dedede countered.

The angel donned an irritated expression. "Alright let's skip all the arguing and go straight to the inevitable fighting! Go Pokeball!"

When the penguin king saw Pit whip out the item, he swiftly repeated the same action. In almost perfect unison, they both threw the Pokeballs.

Out of both Pokeballs came bizarre blue jelly-etch creatures with tiny stubs for legs, long fingerless arms, a single red gem on the chest and a pair of long antennas coming out of the head. Everyone immediately knew what they were: Manaphys.

"Manaphys? How did both of them have Manaphys?" Link said with confusion.

Before anybody could say more, the two Pokemon floated above the group and with laughter visible in their yellow eyes, used Heart Swap. After doing so, they retreated into their respective Pokeballs.

"What was that all about?" Pit asked to no one in particular. "Wait a minute, why do I feel so funny?" looking at his hands, he found that they weren't exactly hands, but flippers. "What the heck? Oh no, I've been swapped with that fat penguin!"

"You think you have it bad?" Pit looked down and saw who should be Wario about to scream. "I'm stuck in Wario's nasty body!" Pit knew that voice; it could only belong to Marth. "This is unbelievably gross! Ugh it feels like he hasn't showered for a decade!"

"I say why do I feel so light?" It was Dedede jumping around in Pit's body. He seemed to enjoy doing so.

Wario was rubbing Marth's body's stomach. "Geez Marth, do you ever eat? I feel like I'm about to starve!"

Zelda wasn't feeling too worse for wear. "I think I'm in…Ike's body?" Flexing his/her muscles, the princess couldn't help but smile. "Wow, having this much strength is awesome!" Then a realization came to her. "Uh oh, if I'm in Ike's body, that must mean…" Turning around, she saw Ike holding her body's uh, upper privates.

Ike seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. "Sooo jiggly…" he said happily while bouncing Zelda's boobs.

Zelda promptly slapped Ike's hands. "Stop molesting my body!"

Link, who was the only one to remain normal, quickly ran to find Red. "I hope he knows how to fix this…"

**Oh Ike, you perv. But hey, what guy that got trapped in a chick's body WOULDN'T think of doing that? Anyway, I suggest (especially if you are a Pokémon fan) that you check out the YouTube series that my friend Pokirby makes called "The Adventures of Pokirby." The dude is an EXPERT on Pokémon. Also, don't worry about missing your favorite mischievous duo; my versions of them will return in my next big project, which will take place once I get the final chapter for "Cut Down to Size" finished. So with all that out of the way, I will see you guys again soon!**


End file.
